Jack and Will's New Connection
by tomxdougluver14
Summary: It about Jack and Will new friend Taylor. This fanfic is related to the fanfic called "The Lost Episode of The Hillywood d the mention of Tom and Doug is from epi 14 & 15. xxBad Titlexx:( NO FLAMERS!


As Taylor passed by Jack Sparrow impersonator's house, she saw Will walk by her when he rub his nose with his fingers, and she turn her shoulder to him. She didn't want to bother him, but went running to him.

"Hey."

"What you doing?"

"Just gonna hang with you, Will."

"Oh, sure, I- Wait did you said "Will"?

"Yeah."

"How you know my name?" he asked sheepishly.

"Because I watch you guys all the time and you know I'm not a stalker or anything. Anyway, I'm Taylor." She said, laughily.

Will just stand there and think of introducing the girl to his best friend, Jack, after finding him. "Um, have you seen this pirate with this tall?" Will heighted Jack with his hand. "And he was like..." He imitates Jack's questionly move with palms up with his fingers curl in and his back pulled back a little.

"Um...I don't think so."

"Oh."

Will felt like Jack possessed into his body. Will was about to say something but she interrupted.

"So, I'm going to, you know, find him for you."

"Oh, thanks. You meant a lot to me. You wanna go out tonight? Meet me here tonight. As a friend, which I meant."

"Okay, but I have to tell my boyfriend that other things with you, you know? With you?"

Will's stomach dropped. Taylor had a boyfriend?

"With who?"

Taylor didn't want to give too many information to Will. But she only going to take Will to her place and introduce him and go with Will.

-

At 7:30, Taylor was at her boyfriend Tom Hanson's place, getting ready. She have her dark blue blouse with a black leather jacket and dark blue skinny jean with her velvet red converse. Tom went by hugging her as Taylor was fixing her red hair.

"Hey, babe. Where you goin'? We got plan tonight."

"Make that tomorrow night. I'm going to the restaurant with my new friend Will."

"Who's he?"

"I don't know, but he's some sort of a pirate that was friend with Jack."

Tom noticed what she was talking about. He remembered that Will and Jack was in their office, talking about something.

"The one with the green bandana with long black hair?"

"Yep."

Tom was making a 'Don't cheat on me' face, but as if he heard a newly "friendship" time at the restaurant, he's not a bit worry. When Taylor was ready, she gave a quick kiss on his cheek and tell him she'll be back in half an hour.

"Okay, I'll be back at 8:00."

"Okay."

Taylor left her house to the restaurant and went in front of the Jack Sparrow impersonator's house, as Will came by.

"Hey, what up?" Taylor greeted him.

"Just comin' here to see ya."

"Well, what restaurant should we go?"

"Well, I heard there is a great place over there called Mindy's." Will pointed behind him.

"Okay."

As Will and Taylor were walking to Mindy's, Jack came by, interrupting their walk. Will turn back, only to find Jack running up to them.

"Jack, where have you been?"

Jack stopped running, as Taylor and Will stop walking.

"There's this guy...with the big gun...he gonna kill us ALL!"

Taylor interrupted him.

"Okay, Jack, calm down. What going on?"

"Have you seen this big guy with the leather jacket with black clothes with the big gun trying to kill me?"

"No." Taylor replied.

"Oh." Jack said, nervously, ended up shaking Taylor's hand.

"What your name?" Jack said.

"Taylor." she told him.

"Nice name." Jack said nicely as he released Taylor's hand.

"Thanks." Taylor said, as they resumed their walking.

"So, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Mindy's." Will said.

As they went to Mindy's, Jack look around and Will and Taylor were making a reservation for their table.

A waitress look up to Taylor, Will and Jack as she was typing down the reservation. She have the black/brown hair pinned up her head with the rubberband. She have the black work shirt that said Mindy's on her corner left side with green cursive.

"How many?" The woman in front of them asked.

"Three." Will said.

"Okay, the table of three will be over there."

As they sat down, they ordered their drink and food. Jack was staring at Taylor. Taylor turned her head back and turned it to Jack.

"Are you looking at me?"

Yeah, Taylor. I already like you so much." Jack said, with his eyes narrowed.

"Well, you can't." Taylor said seriously. "I'm taken."

Jack became jealous by Taylor's boyfriend. "Who?"

"You really wanna know?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." Jack answer quickly.

"Jack." Will said.

"Okay. I'm dating Tom Hanson. He is the most sexiest officer at the Police Station. What? You see him before?" Taylor admitted.

"I don't know. Did I?" Jack said in his confusing voice.

"Yeah. He was wearing a white bandana, and he have the black shirt, a torn-up denim jacket, and the brown sleeve. You saw him before." She said with her eye narrowed.

"Yeah."

As they were finished with their food, Jack was wrapping his arm around Taylor's shoulder as she was paying for their food.

Will said, unwrapping Jack arm, "Jack, she already got a boyfriend."

"When I see him, I will strangle him," Jack threatened.

"Jack, no, I love him."

"Yeah, Jack, I will protect them if you really wanna kill him. Stop being so immature." Will complied.

"What? I'm not immature." Jack said.

"Actually, I have two boyfriends." Taylor admitted. Will and Jack look at Taylor in shock.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah. I mean, remember that Tom Hanson guy and the other older guy, Doug Penhall?"

"Yes, I remember them." Will said.

"I don't." Jack lied.

"Jack, yes. You did saw them. You were making the Santa joke." Will said.

"Frisky, are we?" Jack replied.

"Well, then. They're my boyfriends. And do you know what that mean?" Taylor said.

"You kissed them?" Will asked as they were by the impersonator's house.

"Yes, and other things couple used to do." Taylor said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Make-out? Hugging? Cheek kissing? Hold hand? Dating? Sex? Condom? Po-" Jack was interrupted by a hit in the back of the head by Will.

"Ow!" Jack complained as he hold his pained head.

"Cut it out." Will said.

"It's true, Jack." Taylor informed. "We did everything. Altogether. At the same time."

"Whoa...You are so out of hand." Will said.

"Yeah. Well then, I will go. Bye." Taylor left.

"Bye, baby." Jack said. Will hit him in the back of the head again.

"Ow!" Jack complained s he hold his pained head once again.

END


End file.
